1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for identifying handwriting such as a signature, and more particularly to a technique for executing authentication by identifying the handwriting.
2. Description of the Related Art
A request for improving reliability with respect to the security of a system is increasing more and more. There is a handwriting trace authentication system using the inherence of the handwriting trace as one of the systems for assuring security. This system has been already utilized as not only a system utilizing image processing to perform identification through comparison of an entire fetched image of a signed signature and an entire image of the signature stored previously, but also a system of detecting a writing pressure by a pressure sensitive tablet to take the writing pressure and the handwriting trace as the identifying reference.
However, in the conventional handwriting trace authentication system using image processing, there is a problem of complicating the structure of the device due to the image processing system. Further, it is difficult to identify a handwriting trace that is very similar to an original trace due to imitation, and accordingly, this causes a problem of impairing reliability of the authentication. Moreover, on the other hand, in the pressure sensitive tablet type of device, the place for detecting the handwriting is limited on the pressure sensitive tablet. As a result, it is difficult to locate the narrow space because matching the various types of papers and the writing place enlarges the size of the device.